The present invention relates to an information distribution apparatus, an information distribution method, and a computer readable recording medium, on which an information distribution program is recorded, which distributes contents information (movie data and audio data) which can be reproduced in real time to a plurality of receiving apparatuses. More particularly, this invention relates to a technology of recognizing a number of recipients of the contents information on a distributor side.
With popularization of the Internet and intranet, as in a conventional television broadcast, a system for lively broadcasting lectures and concerts has attracted attention. Contents information which can be reproduced in real time on a receiving apparatus is generated with a technology called the streaming technology, and the contents information is distributed uniformly to a plurality of receiving apparatuses through the Internet or the like. Under such a one-direction communication environment, information like whether the contents information is received or not cannot be obtained on the distribution side. Therefore, in order to effectively realize a live broadcast, means and method for recognizing of recipient side information are desired on the distribution side.
Under a conventional environment of the Internet or intranet, an information distribution system for distributing the circumstances of lectures or concerts as contents information (moving image or voice) to a recipient in real time has spread. This information distribution system comprises video cameras and microphones installed in a hall in which the lecture is given or a concert is preformed. A distribution apparatus generates a streaming packet (containing the contents information), utilizing the streaming technology, which can be reproduced in real time by using a from the image data obtained by the video camera and audio data obtained by the microphone. The distribution apparatus then distributes the streaming packet uniformly to a plurality of receiving apparatuses through the Internet or some other network.
The receiving apparatuses receive the streaming packet and reproduce the contents information (e.g. movie or the speech) in real time. Thus, in this information distribution system, if there is a receiving apparatus connected to the Internet or the like, then the contents distributed information can be received by the receiving apparatus in real time. Therefore, the information distribution system is attracting the attention in recent years.
When planing a live broadcast that uses such an information distribution system, a distributor (or a sponsor) generally advertises the date and time on which the live broadcast is started in advance. Such advertising is made by using electronic mails, homepage, leaflets or newspaper to attempt to increase the number of recipients of the live broadcast.
However, in a conventional technique, since the transmission is only one-directional, i.e. a transmission from the distribution apparatus to the receiving apparatus, a means for recognizing the number of recipients who actually watch the live broadcast on the distributor side does not exist. The live broadcast is started on the assumption that the number of recipients who are watching the live broadcast is enough so as to perform the live broadcast. Because the number of recipients cannot be accurately recognized, there may be a case such that the live broadcast is performed although there are very few or no watchers. Under this condition, a meaningless live broadcast is disadvantageously performed in vain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information distribution apparatus, an information distribution method, and a computer readable recording medium on which a program to execute the information distribution method on a computer is recorded, in which it is possible to recognize the number of recipients that receive the information on the distributor side, and also effectively distribute the information on the basis of thus recognized number of recipients.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention according to one aspect provides an information distribution apparatus which comprises an inquiry unit for inquiring the plurality of receiving apparatuses to decide whether the receiving apparatuses accept the distribution of the information or not before the distribution of the information is started, an accumulation unit for accumulating the reply from the receiving apparatuses, and a distribution control unit for starting or stopping the distribution of the information on the basis of the result accumulated in the accumulation unit.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, the inquiry unit inquires the receiving apparatuses to decide whether they accept the distribution. The receiving apparatuses output a reply representing whether they accept the distribution to the accumulation unit. The accumulation unit sequentially accumulates the reply obtained from the receiving apparatuses from which the number of receiving apparatuses that are ready to accept or that are not ready to accept the distribution can be determined. The distribution control unit starts or stops the distribution on the basis of the replies accumulated in the accumulation unit. For example, the distribution control unit starts the distribution when the number of receiving apparatuses ready to accept the distribution is above a threshold, on the other hand, stops the distribution if the number of receiving apparatuses which do not want to accept the distribution exceeds a threshold.
In this manner, an enquiry is made to the receiving apparatuses whether they accept the distribution, and the distribution is started or stopped on the basis of the accumulation result of the reply from the receiving apparatuses. Thus, the number of recipients (receiving apparatuses) that accept the distribution of the information can be accurately recognized on a distributor side, and the distribution of the information can be effectively performed on the basis of the recognition result.
Further, an informing unit for informing a distributor of the accumulation results, and a selection unit for selecting whether the distribution is started or stopped are provided. The distribution control unit starts or stops the distribution on the basis of the selection in the selection unit.
According to the above invention, the informing unit informs the accumulation results to the distributor. Thus, the distributor can decide whether the distribution is started or stopped. When the distributor selects the start or stop of the distribution using the selection unit, the distribution unit starts or stops the distribution.
In this manner, the number of recipients (receiving apparatuses) which accept the distribution can be recognized on the distributor side, and it is possible to decide whether the distribution is started or stopped.
Further, a comparison unit for comparing the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution with a predetermined distribution start threshold is provided. The distribution control unit starts the distribution when the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution exceeds the distribution start threshold.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, the inquiry unit inquires the receiving apparatuses to decide whether they accept they distribution. The receiving apparatuses output a reply representing whether they accept the distribution to the accumulation unit. In this manner, the accumulation unit accumulates results sequentially replied from the receiving apparatuses to accumulate the number of receiving apparatuses accepting and not-accepting the distribution. The comparison unit compares the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution with the distribution start threshold. The distribution control unit starts the distribution of the information when the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution exceeds the distribution start threshold.
In this manner, the comparison unit compares the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution with the distribution start threshold, and it is decided on the basis of the comparison result whether the distribution of the information can be started or not. Therefore, the distribution of the information can be automatically started without waiting for the decision of a distributor.
Further, a comparison unit for comparing the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept the distribution with a predetermined distribution stop threshold is provided. The distribution control unit stops the distribution when the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept the distribution exceeds the distribution stop threshold.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, the inquiry unit inquires the receiving apparatuses to decide whether they accept the distribution. The receiving apparatuses output a reply representing whether they accept the distribution to the accumulation unit. The accumulation unit accumulates the reply sequentially obtained from the receiving apparatuses to accumulate the number of receiving apparatuses which accept and which do not accept the distribution. The comparison unit compares the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept distribution with the distribution stop threshold. The distribution control unit stops the distribution of the information when the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept distribution exceeds the distribution stop threshold.
In this manner, the comparison unit compares the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept the distribution with the distribution stop threshold, and it is decided on the basis of the comparison result whether the distribution of the information can be stopped or not. Therefore, the distribution of the information can be automatically stopped without waiting for the decision of a distributor.
Further, a timer unit for counting a waiting time from when the inquiry is made for the plurality of receiving apparatuses, a first comparison unit for comparing the waiting time and a predetermined waiting time set value, and a second comparison unit for comparing the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution with a predetermined distribution start threshold are provided. The distribution control unit stops the distribution on the basis of the comparison results of the first comparison unit and the second comparison unit when the waiting time is greater than the pre-set waiting time and when the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution is less than the distribution start threshold.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, the inquiry unit inquires the receiving apparatuses to decide whether they accept the distribution or not. The receiving apparatuses output a rely representing whether they accept the distribution to the accumulation unit. The accumulation unit accumulates the reply sequentially obtained from the receiving apparatuses to obtain the number of receiving apparatuses which accept or which do not accept the distribution. The first comparison unit compares the waiting time with the waiting time set value and the second comparison unit compares the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution with the distribution start threshold. The distribution control unit stops the distribution when the waiting time greater than the pre-set waiting time and when the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution is less than the distribution start threshold.
In this manner, the first comparison unit compares the waiting time with the pre-set waiting time, the second comparison unit is arranged to compare the number of receiving apparatuses which accept distribution with the distribution start threshold, and it is decided on the basis of the two comparison results whether the distribution of the information can be stopped or not. For this reason, distribution of the information can be automatically stopped without the decision of the distributor when the number of receiving apparatuses which accepts distribution does not reach the distribution start threshold even after the predetermined waiting time has elapsed.
The present invention according to another aspect provides an information distribution apparatus which comprises an inquiry unit for inquiring the plurality of receiving apparatuses to decide whether they are in a position to accept the distribution of the information before the distribution of the information is started, an accumulation unit for accumulating the reply obtained from the receiving apparatuses, and a distribution control unit for starting or stopping the distribution of the information on the basis of the number of replies accumulated in the accumulation unit.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, the inquiry unit inquires the plurality of receiving apparatuses to decide whether they are in a position to accept the distribution. The receiving apparatuses check their own status and output a reply representing whether they can accept the distribution to the accumulation unit. The accumulation unit sequentially accumulates the reply obtained from the receiving apparatuses from which the number of receiving apparatuses that can accept or that can not accept the distribution can be determined. The distribution control unit starts or stops the distribution on the basis of the replies accumulated in the accumulation unit.
In this manner, the plurality of receiving apparatuses are inquired to decide whether they can accept the distribution, and the distribution is started or stopped on the basis of the number of replies accumulated. Thus, information regarding emergency can be effectively distributed to the receiving apparatuses regardless of whether the receiving apparatuses want to receive it or not.
The present invention according to still another aspect provides an information distribution method which comprises an is inquiry step of inquiring the plurality of receiving apparatuses to decide whether the plurality of receiving apparatuses accept distribution of the information or not before the distribution of the information is started, an accumulation step of accumulating replies from the plurality of receiving apparatuses corresponding to the inquiry, and a distribution control step of starting or stopping the distribution of the information on the basis of the accumulation result of the accumulation step.
According to the above invention, before the distribution of the information is started, in the inquiry step, the receiving apparatuses are inquired to decide whether they accept the distribution or not. The receiving apparatuses output a reply representing whether they accept the distribution. In the accumulation step, replies sequentially obtained from the receiving apparatuses are accumulated to obtain the number of receiving apparatuses which accept and which do not accept the distribution. In the distribution control step, distribution of information is started or stopped on the basis of the accumulation result in the accumulation step. For example, in the distribution control step, the distribution of the information is started when the number of receiving apparatuses which accept the distribution exceed a threshold, and the distribution of the information is stopped when the number of receiving apparatuses which do not accept the distribution exceed the threshold.
In this manner, the receiving apparatuses are inquired to decide whether the receiving apparatuses accept distribution, and the distribution of the information is started or stopped on the basis of the accumulation result of replies corresponding to the inquiry. For this reason, the number of recipients (receiving apparatuses) which accept the distribution of the information can be accurately recognized on a distributor side, and the distribution of the information can be effectively performed on the basis of the recognition result.
The present invention according to still another aspect provides a computer readable recording medium on which an information distribution program applied to an information distribution apparatus for distributing information which can be reproduced in real time to a plurality of receiving apparatuses is recorded. The information distribution program causes a computer to execute the steps of inquiring the receiving apparatuses to decide whether they accept the distribution of the information or not before the distribution of the information is started, accumulating the reply from the receiving apparatuses, and starting or stopping the distribution of the information on the basis of the accumulation result at the accumulation step.
Further, the information distribution program causes a computer to execute the steps of informing a distributor of the accumulation result, and selecting whether the distribution is started or stopped on the basis of an informing result in the informing step. The distribution is started or stopped on the basis of a selection result in the selection step.
According to the above invention, the program can be executed on a computer and the information distribution method according to the present invention can be realized on the computer.